Total Drama Island: Survivor Series
by qualls1
Summary: *A more inappropriate season of TDI*. In the third season of Total Drama Island, could it be that the egotistical, sadistic host actually has a love affair with one of his campers? Funny, it wasn't a matter of 'who-seduced-who'. It was more like "There's a toxic forest, angry parents, twelve campers, and a thousand viewers between us and I'd still say 'Yea, I love this idiot'." OC


**oOo**

Do I own TDI? Ha… ha ha… HAHAHAHAHA-

No.

**-There are some points I need to make before you read this story so please just take about five minutes to skim over what Ima bout to say-**

- This season of TDI is incredibly more inappropriate so…yea. Rated T for TEEN xD  
- It includes a pairing with about ten years of age between each other, so if you don't agree, don't read :P

- There may be sexual content in future chapters. What I will do, in order to not put this story in the 'M' section, thus taking it off the main page, I'll put a HUGE warning above it. Then in the chapter after that, I will give you a quick run by about what happened :) If anyone has a problem with that, please inform me and I will go ahead and put it in the 'M' section. Just seems a little bit sad to move the whole story for just one chapter ~le shrug~

OKAY! Let's get started! It's been quite a while since I wrote a REALLY good idea down. And by 'really good' I mean genuinely something I like to write :) You know, something I wanna finish. So here ya go. This is set in the third (?) season. Meaning after Duncan and Owen and after this new show that'll be coming on soon.

* * *

"What a douchebag."

Her mom looked at her, startled. "W-What did you just sa-?"

"That host." She grumbled, swallowing another mouthful of cheerios, then pointing at the TV with the spoon. "You know, on Total Drama. Mclean, I think his name is. He's a douche-,"

"Don't say it again!" Mom yelled shrilly, folding another shirt and laying it in the basket. "If your father heard you…"

"Yea, I know mum." Riley stood then from the recliner and crossed their 80s carpeted floor to the sink. It was hideous color of orange, a color Mom tried desperately to match the furniture with. "Hey," she said, laying the bowl into the sink, "I'm gonna try to enter that show next summer. Remember? I didn't get in this summer. But you said I could try again…?"

Mom obviously sighed.

"I agreed to letting you, yes. But that was before I saw it for myself! And-don't tell your father I said this- I think that you were right about that host… he's cruel to those kids and…" she cupped Riley's cheeks. "I don't wanna see you cry…"

"I'm not gonna cry, Mum." Riley chuckled, going red with embarrassment. She pushed Mom away slightly and said seriously, "I want to win the money. You know why..."

"Yes, that's another thing." Mom began to fold again, working fast and frustratingly. "We are doing just fine like this! If you DO enter and if you DO win, then I wish you would use the prize money to pay for _college_ or an _apartment_."

"I'm seventeen Mum-,"

"About to be eighteen in three months! You can buy an apartment… you just graduated… And what about those scholarships? They won't last forever-," Mom was stopped by a hand laying gently on a towel she was struggling with. Mom took the hint and calmed down by breathing.

"Riles, I just don't… I don't want you to have to help me out. I'm your mother and…" She rubbed her face with her frail, tired hands. "I'm the adult here."

"Mom, the scholarships will be fine. The season will be over before college… Then I can use the money for books and to pay the bills. Even get you new carpet, heh." Riley pushed herself up on the counter. "That would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"And what if you lose?" Mum was always one to be stubborn. She finished with the clothes and lugged the basket into the living room, dropping a pair of socks. Riley leaned down, picked it up for her, and examined the holes.

'_We can't even afford new socks, mum…'_

"Then I come home early, plan college, and get a good job." Riley handed her the socks, but didn't let her have them. Mom looked up at her, there was a moment of silence, then she groaned. "Fine."

"Awesome. When's dad coming home?"

"Two more hours." Mom smiled. Riley was sure Mom loved Dad, it was just… Dad didn't have a job. He wasn't at the job right now. He was drinking downtown, using money Mom made.

"So, we don't have to tell him I'm going, right?" Riley asked. Mom didn't answer.

The girl then turned to the TV.

"_Annnd we're back! Let's see what these loosers have to say about the next challenge… heh heh, let's just say it involves some seriously strong stomachs and good lawyers."_

Douche.

* * *

"What. The. Shit."

This was insane. It was the registration form to get onto the show. It was over the top.

Riley flipped through half of it as Mom read the other half carefully. "I… don't know about this."

"They didn't send this last time!" Riley moaned, throwing her half on the table.

"Yes they did honey. They've made a lot of adjustments…" Mom began signing. "I think most of it has to do with insurance and my word that you can swim, eat certain foods, and what not. And also my permission for you to be able to do stunts."

Mom looked worried so Riley said, "Mom, they eat gross things on Fear Factor and they do dangerous stunts too."

Mum nodded and returned to signing. "If you're sure."

"I am." Riley said assuringly.

Dad walked into the kitchen then, looking worse for wear. He gave them a quick glance before taking a coffee mug and filling it. He drank it black, all in one gulp. "Good morning honey," Mom said, looking up from her work. Dad didn't even open his eyes. "Mornin."

He examined what they were doing with semi-opened eyes and a scowl. "What's all this paper work for…?" his voice became angrier and angrier. "You aren't divorcing me, are you?" He yelled, crushing some papers in his grasp as he yanked them away.

"Dad! Not cool! They're just papers for me to get onto a game show-,"

"What?" Dad shouted, ignoring his hang over, "A game show…" he calmed a little, his shoulders laxing. "How much money is this gonna cost us?"

"To get on the show?" Riley said lowly, "It's free. You just gotta enter and hope to get accepted."

Dad shoved the papers back at Mom, mainly in her face. She grunted a little, but picked them up and stacked them once more. From there, he entered the living room and plopped down on the recliner.

It was a minute or two later that he yelled back into the kitchen, "RILEY. Did you sit in my chair?"

The girl gulped. She had, just yesterday, eating cereal. What gave it away…?

"Why do you ask?" Riley shouted back. Mom had paled, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Cheerios."

"Dammit."

* * *

A few weeks later, Riley slipped on her converse, pulled her hood over her eyes, and ran down the driveway. The rain pelted her, but she grabbed the mail fast, shoving it into her hoodie.

"Mom! Got the mail!" she called into the house, kicking her shoes off. Sifting through the bills, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. Her mom opened the door to the kitchen before Riley could grasp the door handle, knocking the mail out of her hands.

"Shiz."

"I'm sorry honey!" Mom leaned down to help her pick it up. "All these bills… boy oh boy, can't wait till I get paid this month." They laughed softly as they restacked the mail.

"Any more of it?" Mom asked, looking around carefully. Riley shrugged, "I think that's all, Mum."

Before they went back into the kitchen, Riley saw something under the couch. "I'll be in there in a sec mum. We missed one." She got down on her hands and knees and grasped the white envelope. "Light bill? Water bill? Car bill? Let's see if I can guess-," She nearly dropped it.

"M-MOM!" she gasped. "MOM!" Mum came racing into the room, falling to her knees to check on Riley. "Did you get bitten by a spider? Hit your head? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I-I got accepted into Total Drama Island!"

Mom's face beamed, and Riley thought she might squeal, but instead she kissed her cheek and said, "Let's go pack before your father gets home. We can hide the suitcase under the stairs."

* * *

**OH EM GEE this is really boring :I The next chapter will be much better. I just wanted you to know what Riley's life is like before she goes to TDI. She' basically in major poverty with a drunkard father, a caring Mum, and hideous orange 80s carpet. **

**Next chapter, she goes to the airport and gets shipped off. There, she meets Chris, the host, for the first time. JOY.**


End file.
